


"Stop fucking poking me..."

by flickawhip



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clove won't stop poking her. (Possibly a little torture-ish??)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Stop fucking poking me..."

Glimmer has always been content to let Clove mess with her hair and dress her, truth be told she likes Clove, the girl is sweet if a little timid. Today though the girl's hands shake enough that she keeps poking Glimmer with her hair-clips. 

"Stop fucking poking me!"

Glimmer pulls away, grabbing the hair-clip out of the girl's hand and clipping the wisp of hair back into place, eyes narrowed as she looked at the girl. Clove is pouting, she looks all of four years old and Glimmer can't help but laugh slightly. 

"Look at you, nothing but a little girl..."

Clove growls, pounces and Glimmer throws her down to the floor, kneeling over her, grabbing one of Clove's own knives to pin her down, enjoying the girl's yip of panic. 

"Idiot."

She snarls, standing and all but throwing the knife to the ground, missing Clove's hand by inches.


End file.
